C'era una volta (Once upon a time)
by palerebelforever
Summary: He left, can she forgive him? After all the betrayal, the lost, the letter! HOW can ONE PERSON take it!
1. Chapter 1

C'era una Volta

Chapter One: Prologue

In a green meadow somewhere, a girl is sitting on a blue checkered blanket, the gentle breeze of spring brushing her caramel colored hair on the side of her face, her purple eyes darting around her surroundings, unshed tears glistening in her eyes, she wouldn't cry for the sake of her dignity, the supposedly love of her life left her in the altar shattering the image of her future.

Now looking at the letter in her trembling hands for the umpteenth time, the letter simply explaining why he left her in the first place, the reason was pure BS and thoroughly spiteful, months after their engagement, he apparently fell in love with a girl and he decided to marry the slut because she was carrying his kid, the information that angered her the most was that he _fucked_ a girl while they were together and now that _girl_ was pregnant and he hadn't had the nerve to tell her this face to face instead opting for a bloody _**Dear Jane**_ letter.

From now on she'll be the Ice Queen everyone will fear, respect and reckon upon. She knows that it'll break the heart of the people around her but she can't have her heart broken and stomped upon again. She'll start all over again piece by piece and this time she'll think everything thoroughly before diving head first into anything.

Standing up, she crumple the piece of paper in her hands and walked away from the meadow, the blue checkered blanket flying away from the meadow as she stared ahead, determination in her eyes. She'll never ever make this mistake again.


	2. Chapter 2: 8 Years Later

Chapter 2: After 8 years

After 8 years

At the familiar ding of the bell of the elevator, Gabryllah (a.k.a as Ghaby) stepped out of the elevator carrying her vanilla skim coffee like it's her lifeline.

"Boker Tov," Ziva instantly greeted, all she got for response was a muttered "Shalom," and a long slurp. Ghaby never slurps unless she was really tired or wanted/is to piss someone and given that they hadn't had a case in the course of two months it is highly possible that the former is to happen. "Someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed," Tony joked; all he got for a response was a stapler thrown in his way, and it was just out of reflex that he ducked.

He glared at the most petulantly way possible and he was met with a cold stare that had him averting his gazes to Ziva in a questioning manner but Ziva wasn't focusing on Tony she was more focused on her friend that she considers more of a sister.

"גבי, אתה בסדר?" (Are you alright?)

Ziva asked in fast Hebrew, after a long stare-off between the two of them, Ghaby sighed and replied again in fast Hebrew (that left Tony and Tim wondering what on earth they're talking about.)

"זיוה תאריך המועדיקרה ..." (It's the date Zivaleh)

Gaby then sighed and then stood up rather harshly and went straight to MTAC, no doubt to enjoy the solitude the room provides.

"What was the all about?" Tim asked after Gaby entered MTAC

"She just said the date, I do not understand," Ziva said and checked the calendar "Oh no," she muttered after checking the calendar.

"Sweetcheecks, what is it?" Tony inquired looking over her shoulder, Tim did the same and they all stood there just looking at the computer screen. How can they all be so dumb and forgetful?!

Today was the day that Callen left Ghaby and tomorrow will be the day that Ghaby received the letter…

They were just so caught up in their thoughts that they hadn't notice Gibbs until they felt an earth-shattering head slap, in sync they all yelp and looked up to see Gibbs's blue piercing eyes asking what on earth is happening.

"Astăzi este ziua în care Callen din stânga Ghaby și va fi atunci când Mâine ea receptoare litera," (Today is the day that Callen left Ghaby and tomorrow it will be when she receives the letter)

Ziva explained in fast Romanian and in a hint of anguish and sadness.

"Cum este ea deține?" (How is she holding it?)

Gibbs asked in perfect Romanian leaving the two boys to ponder how smart Gibbs really is, finally Ziva decided to speak in English "She is in MTAC, I would suppose moding"

"Moping Ziva not moding," Gibbs explained before turning around and heading in MTAC.

"Noted," Ziva murmured and shared a worried glance between the two agents.

MTAC….

"Hey Ghabs," Gibbs greeted as if it was a casual day but at the same time watching her movements like a hawk

"Hello, watching me like a hawk won't help you know, not that anything does" Ghaby said shrugging; then all of a sudden she started crying and to say Gibbs was shocked is an understatement.

Ghaby never cries no matter what happens, she always know how to hold her end up emotionally, physically and mentally, this is really affecting her hard, even after 8 years she's still weeping about this…

Gibbs just hugged her and Ghaby's cries subsided occasionally hiccupping. Exhaustion took over Ghaby's body and before she knew it she was asleep.

After thirty minutes….

The MTAC door opened to reveal Jenny, panic clearly painted across her face, but upon seeing Gibbs cradling a sleeping Ghaby, she sighed with relief and quietly walked towards them.

"Did she ever tell you?" Jenny asked to break the silence. Gibbs raised his eyebrows, as much as Ghaby trusted all of them, she often kept to herself and would rather bottle it up inside than talk to someone else, a habit she picked and never bothered to drop.

Jenny sighed and softly stroked Ghaby's caramel colored hair.

"After Callen broke up with her she found out that she was… pregnant and it slowly brought her patient, gentled and sweet side and then…O-one day there was an attack at their headquarters and she was the target… She tried to fight without injuring or losing her life and the babies but the attackers where just too skilled… Sh-She managed to beat them but in doing so… she lost the baby… she refused to talk to anyone or eat and when she recovered she's the Ghaby we now know," Jenny explained, a few tears coming out of her eyes while telling the story.

Gibbs looked down at Ghaby, her face so peaceful that it was difficult to believe that she suffered so much in life…

"How d'ya know all of this Jen?" Gibbs asked, his head gears working so fast to come up with a proper explanation, but none came.

"Her grandfather told me five years ago, I didn't understand at the time but now I actually understand why he did, it was because her grandfather wants me to understand that she's the person, she is today to block out the pain and guilt she feels for everything she's done in her career," Jenny said standing up and leaving him with a gentle smile and a hand on the cheek, caressing it smoothly.

 **Authors note:**

 **I'm so sorry guys, I had an authors' block and I would really really appreciate it if you guys could give me ideas, and Ghaby is played by Emily Blunt, I will tell you more character actor as the story progresses…I'll try to update as much I can but School is really putting pressure on me. English is not my first language so please feel free to correct my grammar or/and spelling. This is my first story so please bear with me and please give me a feedback on how good you think the story is… Again Thank You for reading this and I'll try to update as much as I can**

 **Love,**

 **Pale Rebel**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad News

Chapter 3

Bad News

It's been a week since the ' _date_ ' and everyone seemed to be back to normal or as normal as it can get for the MCRT team. Gibbs was in Jenny's office while the other four agents are finishing up the some much needed paperwork.

"What do you think Boss is doing up there, huh, I mean he's been there for over an hour?" Tony asked tossing a crunch up ball of paper and throwing it in McGee's direction hitting him square in the ear. Ziva and Ghaby rolled their eyes at Tony's immaturity and McGee just sighed in irritation extending he's rater thin patience at Tony's antics.

A yelp from DiNozzo got their attention and they all hid a snicker.

"Everyone in Director Shepard's office, now" Gibbs barked and three of them literally tripped on their feet following Gibbs's order except Ghaby.

"Yes Jethro?" Ghaby asked an air of elegance around her as she stood up.

"I want you to not pull your gun or launch a knife in the air w2hile your in Jenny's office" Gibbs ordered her

"Please," he added, which isn't really rare when it comes to Ghaby.

"I will not make any assurances… Leroy" and with that Ghaby climbed upstairs into Jenny's office; Gibbs hot on her trail.

The minute Ghaby opened the door of the Director's office, tension filled the air. SECNAV and Owen Granger were sitting opposite Ziva, Tony and Tim with Jenny sitting at the head of the table; classified files scattered along the desk. All heads snap to the direction of the door. SECNAV and Granger attempted to stand up to greet the both of them but Ghaby raised her hand stopping them immediately.

"Please, let's just get this formality crap terminated and get straight to the point," she stated coldly and sat next to Ziva while Gibbs sat at the end of the table.

"Fair enough, Alpha" Granger said and that was enough to strike a cord inside Ghaby, being a Stavros, it was her duty (of course) to follow her family's legacy and become the leader (Alpha) but, that doesn't mean that she loves or is fond of her title.

"What do you want?" Ghaby all but snarled to her

"We need you to work with the Office of Special Projects in LA to catch a rogue assassin; his name is Vladimir Fufygin," SECNAV answered swallowing back the fright stuck in his throat, a good decision given that a war will likely happen between Ghaby and Granger.

Jenny then decided to interfere feeling the meeting getting out of hand, which it really is.

"Why the MCRT team sir? There are other teams that are equipped to do this case," Jenny explained diplomatically or as diplomatically as she can while observing Ghaby whose look might scare a ghost.

"True but the other teams don't have what this team have; experience, strategy, determination and a way with law and press" SECNAV countered and Jenny inaudibly sigh- something that didn't go overlooked in Gibbs's sight.

"Well, I'm not working on this one" Ghaby stubbornly stated, crossing her arm like a toddler wanting dessert before finishing the vegetable on the plate.

"Fair enough, we know this would happen so we took this to your grandparents, and they agreed that you will work with us whether you like it or not, and as they are the Nebula and Omega you can't counter there decision with yours," Granger responded, an arrogant smirk playing on his lips.

A vein popped up on Ghaby's forehead and all of a sudden a knife launched in the air barely missing Granger and hitting TV on the wall instead. "Go fuck yourself, sirs!" Ghaby shouted and left the room with a bang that would've put cannon's to shame. Everyone left in the room was either scare out of their mind, embarrassed or simply pissed.

'

Inside MTAC Ghaby's conversation with her Grandparents are just getting confusing to downright frustrating.

"Grandfather how could you, do this to me?!" Ghaby screeched, raking her hand through her long caramel hair and pacing from left to right.

"Darling, this is the reason we trained you for and now it must come to play" her grandfather, Anton Stavros, explained whilst her grandmother just sat intently in her seat observing her granddaughter like a hawk. After all, this isn't the first grandfather to granddaughter had this sort of argument some even in higher magnitudes and that wasn't even face to face.

"You know this is foul play, and how did that troll manage to convince you anyway?" Ghaby inquired, Anton Stavros is a legend in his own right so asking/ begging him to do something was literally like asking a butterfly to bark, impossible. Both her Grandparents tensed and Ghaby didn't miss a beast on noticing it.

"Well?" foot tapping in anticipation, but no answer came as the feed was cut off. Ghaby's scream of rage can be heard even outside of MTAC.

"How can they be so inconsiderate, did the last 8 years mean nothing to them?!" Ghaby asked herself around and punched the punching bag; stuffing's threaten to come out.

After her outburst and talk with her Grandparents she received a good amount of scolding and diplomatic talk from Jenny and a head slap from Gibbs. It was the decided that Ziva, Gibbs and her will fly to LA since they have the necessary training to stop and fight like an assassin.

" _How the hell can I survive in LA, without having an outburst?!"_ Ghaby thought suddenly panicking.


End file.
